In the past, various types of machines have been used as the banknote recognition and counting machine adapted for recognizing and counting the banknotes. In general, the banknote recognition and counting machine includes a placing unit adapted for placing thereon the banknotes and feeding such placed banknotes, one by one, into a casing, a recognition and counting unit provided in the casing and adapted for recognizing and counting the banknotes respectively fed into the casing from the placing unit, and a stacking unit adapted for stacking therein the banknotes after such banknotes are recognized and counted by the recognition and counting unit and then fed to the stacking unit. Further, this banknote recognition and counting machine includes a reject unit adapted for receiving the banknotes, not respectively judged as genuine banknotes, (such as counterfeit banknotes or the like), by the recognition and counting unit, or banknotes, the denomination of which cannot be judged, or banknotes that cannot be recognized by the recognition unit. It is noted that such banknotes, respectively received in the reject unit, will be referred to as the “reject banknotes”. In this case, the stacking unit and reject unit can be respectively accessed from the outside. As such, the operator can take out the banknotes stacked in the stacking unit and/or reject unit from the outside of the casing.
In the banknotes respectively recognized and counted by the recognition and counting unit, the banknotes, respectively having a stain (hereinafter, such banknotes will be referred to as the “stained banknotes”), or banknotes, respectively undergoing a transport error, such as chained, skewed or overlapped banknotes or the like (hereinafter, such banknotes will be referred to as the “transport-error banknotes”) are often included. Such stained or transport-error banknotes may tend to render judgment on the denomination of money (or denomination judgment) quite difficult, thus being mistakenly judged as the counterfeit banknotes, upon performing judgment on the authenticity (or authenticity judgment), based on the recognition result on each banknote recognized by the recognition and counting unit. Therefore, such banknotes (i.e., the stained banknotes, transport-error banknotes or the like) are sometimes fed to the reject unit. Thus, such stained banknotes and/or transport-error banknotes, respectively fed to the reject unit, are manually counted by the operator, and then the count result on the so-manually-counted banknotes is added, by manual input, to the count result on the genuine banknotes.
In JP2004-265288A, one money handling machine is disclosed, in which a plurality of authenticity judgment levels are provided to be respectively used for performing the authenticity judgment for the banknotes. In this case, the recognition and counting process for the banknotes is performed, with such authenticity judgment levels being properly altered. Further, in JP2008-3665A, one banknote handling system is disclosed, in which the count result manually inputted for the reject banknotes counted in a normal counting process is compared with the count result on the reject banknotes, respectively recognized and judged, as the genuine banknotes, by the recognition unit, by using a certain authenticity judgment level set lower than the level used in the normal counting process. In this comparison, if the two count results are coincident with each other, the deposit of such banknotes is accepted.
Further, in JP2942136B2, another money handling machine is disclosed, in which the money fed to the reject unit is compulsorily deposited, and then the amount of such compulsorily deposited money is manually inputted. Additionally, in JP10-177665A, one coin handling machine is disclosed, in which two deposit modes, i.e., a normal deposit mode and a reject deposit mode, are provided. In this case, when the reject deposit mode is selected, the authenticity judgment for coins is performed by using the authenticity judgment level set properly lowered.